Infinitey Code
- Introduction Backstory Infinitey Code is an Evil sadistic being with powers that transcend limitless who is trapped within the fabric of the Multiverse and wishes to be free to finally recreate the Multiverse. Back when undertale was created on September 15, 2015, A sketch for certain ideas and storylines were made long before the game was released. Some of these ideas were forgotten, thrown away, trashed, and left for dust. These forgotten ideas remained lost and untouched after the game was released until the spark of ideas which first started the fandom came into existence. Immediately after the creation of the fandom one of these discarded ideas came into existence with the fandom, an idea in the form of a certain sketch of a human to be exact, and due to the explosive event of thoughts, “codes”, and ideas was able to gain a sense of “awareness” on a different level than normal characters could because it was bathed in the very formation of all undertale fandom existence and was able to achieve infinite omnipotence and omniscience but, however, this lost idea was still an empty emotionless blank husk. The idea witnessed EVERYTHING be formed, AUs, OCs, Stories, Timelines, and Fanart to be brought into existence with no sense of thought but yet still connected the whole Undertale Multiverse and imprisoned within the boundaries of nonexistence. Due to not existing the lost idea was not able to do much of anything and simply sat around in what seemed like an eternal silence while witnessing everything, this all changed when another spark that was similar to the one that started the fandom flared within him. Apparently the spark was started accidentally by a curious creator looking for ideas for their AU by looking through the discarded ideas for the game undertale, but this creator, however, did not realize that by breaking into the domain the Idea was in they actually helped give birth to a being of pure hatred and limitless power named Infinitey Code by giving a sense of thought and free will. This idea saw the whole multiverse with a sense of thought for the first time and sat down in confusion. It began to explore and watch Aus live out their lives with a sense of emptiness. It was unsure of who or what “it” was but after a while, it realized that “it” was a “he” and that HE was forgotten and thrown away by…...who? This became a puzzle to him that no matter how much he thought he could not figure out. This question tormented him for days and weeks constantly teasing and laughing at him, making him grow with hatred and spite while descending into unfathomable amounts of madness. He ripped himself apart looking for an answer to free him from this burden and with desperation reached out of nonexistence for ...something. This something was unknown but it gave him the answer he needed, and the answer was his creators threw him away like trash, unwelcomed, unimportant, and completely unneeded. After realizing this He looked closely at all the happy AUs who had a place, who had a Story. He began to go insane and grew to be sadistic, Purely Evil, a psychopath, and an obsessive being who wished to reclaim everything he lost through any means necessary. So he reached out to become semi-existent and learned his powers and abilities were limitless without any caps to how powerful he wanted to become and transcended beyond gods. He then decided he needed a signature appearance so he made himself a body with a strange infinity code he came upon, this strange code also inspired himself a name to give himself further individualism, and this name was Infinitey Code (the E in infinity gives infinitey code a sense of individualism). After building an identity for himself he proceeded to observe things about the multiverse. After a while of observing, Infinitey Code grew with annoyance, he saw the Undertale Fandom as a lie; a meaningless lie. The undertale Fandom was all based on a LIE, a desire to create characters, OCs , and AUs for a meaningless purpose. After coming to this conclusion he strongly desired to slaughter and massacre all who did not join him in helping him be free. Infinitey Code basically became purely evil with a small amount of good still left in him that he buried so deep, hoping no one would find it, and started to reveal his manipulative and calculating nature. Infinitey Code reached once more and this time toward the multiverse, but to his dismay, he was not able to pierce and break into the Undertale Multiverse. Growing with longing and insanity he tried nearly every way possible to break free, and in every attempt except one was unsuccessful. The only successful attempt was his attempt to whisper thoughts and suggest “ideas” into creatures in AUs, and after Infinitey Code realized this he began to weave HUGE conspiracies and plots using weak minds of politically strong people, caused major amounts of corruption to seep into the multiverse, caused people to destroy themselves, turn people into killers, Promote Evil acts, cause people to go insane and commit gruesome suicides, cause torment and suffering, and develop war throughout AUs. Infinitey Code did these things to people as a way of attacking the multiverse and enjoyed every moment of how he completely tortured and tormented people with a passion. Even breaking and causing children to kill each other and commit suicides made him smile. He also discovered he could force a limited amount of creations through to help him destroy the Multiverse and bring people to him (chief of these creations is Virus404), he also now recruits those who wish to join him and help him recreate everything with promise that once he is free he can give them anything or anyone they desire. Infinitey Code is considered the multiversal enemy to all and is waiting to break free Personality Infinitey Code is sadistic and insane, he lacks the ability to feel pity or compassion, instead he is driven on by pure undying hatred. When encountering other beings he sees them as nothing but tools to exploit and throw away to his disposal, and only a scarce amount of beings Infinitey Code values and respects, one of these beings would be Virus404, he enjoys causing strife and suffering to people and loves to reconstruct their way of thinking. he views reality as nothing but an obstacle to destroy and knows just how irrelevant his existence and every others is. he knows and is aware of the fandom and the fact he is nothing but a creation for the fandom and continuously breaks the 4th wall for fun and amusement. infinitey code is unstable emotionally due to his unstable existence, he will often laugh psychotically, go hysterical in rage, say random information and ideas, and have extreme bipolar feelings Appearance infinitey code posses any form of size (he has no concept of size or height) he has pitch back skin and a regular hoodie that has white random codes on it (for example, they appear to be .exe102892.Error!99455 and so one) ( also, he always wears the hood up for unknown reasons, ) he has also white binary on his skin. his hair is the same color as the rest of him except no numbers or binary, but instead the tips and outline of the hair is outlined by white. on his chest is a large infinitey symbol, this infinitey symbol represents the infinity code, infinitey code's eyes are both different: the right eye is red with a small black dot in the middle with a thin red line around the outside of the red circle, the Left eye is red with a yellow dragon eye, infinitey code's face is also different. on the side with the dragon eye (left side of face) his mouth is skull-like with demonic teeth, on the side with the other eye (the right side of his face) his other half of the moth is the same color of the white binary. it appears to be a sinister jack-o-lantern style mouth that moves in sync with his left mouth (this means when he opens and closes his right half of his mouth the left side open and close with it) but it is unable to make expressions like the right side of his face. infinitey code's left arm from shoulder to hand is covered in elaborate armor (the armor is constantly glitching and changing color. its /texture looks like the background of this post) and his hand on his left side is larger than his right. His right arm is like the rest of the hoodie and binary skin. On his left leg he wears tattered shorts that goes down to the knees, the shorts are the same design as the hoodie, and his legs color is the same design as the armor. the right side of his leg he wears normal baggy pants with black shoes with white binary. Natural Appearance Those who wish to see Infinitey Code while he is not in his base form will absolutely become mentally brain dead for their minds instantly snap as their senses cannot perceive the complete disorder and constant moving and shifting of Infinitey Code, his natural form Infinitey Code is EVERYWHERE moving in ways and appearing in ways normal minds and eyes cannot perceive (in fact putting it into words is impossible) Infinitey Codes Realm infinitey codes realm is known as "the fabric of all the Undertale Multiverse" or other names similar. The realm appears to be connected to all of the undertale multiverse and fandom. This place cannot be normally or casually entered for it requires extreme divine and Omni-like power (although attempting to go here fully present is suicidal) the realm is almost like that of the "Far Realm" in d&d (dungeons and dragons) and the core of the multiverse. The realm is a swirling, glitching, binary, coding, static, or even void look to it in the background. The terrain is constantly morphing and changing and blending together. different orbs (AU's) float in different areas all around infinitely, each orb is unique and colored based of the AU (and also labeled too!) entering one of them allows you to peer into people, thoughts, their codes, and the universes programming. also in the or,b you can view all the "parallel worlds" that branches of infinity. The universes are formed from an infinite number of possible values for fundamental constants, particles, possible interactions, and infinite settings based of all choices (for example an underfell AU's parallel worlds all are born from the "what if this happened?" philosophy, resulting in infinite choices and possibilities). Landmasses each are different, you can find any different masses of land and chunks of areas float in the void air changing, appearing, and disappearing in seconds, minutes, hours, or days randomly. they can be any size and any AU or just random with no AU. gravity means nothing and is randomly changed and varies in places: it could crush you, make you absolutely weightless, normal, tear your limbs apart due to opposing gravitational forces, and the like. also the sense of direction is different. for a second you could be walking straight for a tree north but then accidentally run into a mountain that was actually beside you instead. Direction changes at random, For example: traveling up means you could be traveling sideways, down, in a circle, or just up. you could go the intended direction for a while but soon quickly change. Distance also makes no sense, walking 3 feet could mean walking 3 miles or 3 minutes of walking or just normal or let's say you run for the tree and pass it, 15 minutes later after running straight you smack into that same tree or smack into the mountain beside it. time does not flow here. In a world, you could throw an apple in the air in and quickly jump into infinitey's domain and stay for two days and come back into the world to watch the apple still traveling in the air and fall down, or it could run normally if infinitey code wishes it too. This realm is literally the birthplace and connection of all the multiverse. It exists outside of the outside the multiverse, between the multiverse, and around the multiverse. The realm cannot be destroyed, if the whole undertale fandom multiverse along with Undertale is destroyed the realm becomes empty Powers/Abilities Infinitey Code can basically have any ability he wishes with NO limits. his power could be any form of attack, Immunity, defense, or ability and he may choose to completely ignore damage and attacks but however the only attack that he could not ignore (unless he dodges) and hurt him are attacks from error 404, omnipotent sans or king multiverse or other beings like this. however even then they cannot "kill" him or make him feel pain (pain can be felt on rare occasions). they can only daze and slow him down. infinitey code can bend, manipulate, create, re-draw, and re-code things to his very will. he may become any type of code or file, any type of virus, any type of error and so forth. he bends thoughts, other abilities, people, reality, physics, souls, and anything else he wishes. basically he is omnipotent and be in multiple places at once but still he is trapped beyond the multiverse and cannot do all these things outside of his realm, the only thing he can do is “whisper” into minds of other beings, he also is Omnipresent, omnipotent, and has all Omni powers, he can say or think anything and that is how it would go, anything is possible and the impossible….does not exist. Some Favorite Abilities are Omnikinesis, Primordial Force Manipulation, Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, Deus Ex Machina, Absolute Word, Absolute Thought, EVERY Undertale AU attack, Cosmic Manipulation, Primordial Force Infusion, Primordial Existence Manipulation, Primordial Phsycics Manipulation, Primordial Reality Manipulation, Code Manipulation. Code Obliteration. Art Manipulation Infinitey Code Servants (Contributions Are Welcomed) Infinitey Code has many people who serve him, some of these servants are in progress while some are not yet shown with a wiki. Servants are sometimes categorized into different types such as 2nd In Command, Commanders, Prophets, Executioners, Suppliers, Builders, and Supporters. The descriptions for these categories are described below '2nd In Command' 2nd Command Creatures is the being who primarily helps Infinitey Code in rather large tasks or significant schemes. They command the other members and are involved personally and are protected by Infinitey Code. There is only ONE member *Virus404 'Commanders' Commanders are beings who control a large portion of Infinitey Codes army. They are usually quite powerful and destructive with abilities and monitor, support, and control other members *Alpha Corruption Sans *Mother Virus *Error!Bill Sans *Unknown!Sans 'Prophets' Prophets are fanatic worshippers of Infinitey Code and help spread his name far and wide. They only obey Infinitey Code and Virus404. This means they are outside the chain of command and do not have to follow anything commanders suggestions or orders. They have SO much loyalty that if demanded by Infinitey Code to kill themselves they will gladly do it. In order to be a Prophet, they must be moderately strong, meet him in person, and have undying loyalty (also infinitey code gives them extra perks) *Blue!tale Error *ENCODED Assimilation Papyrus 'Executioners' Executioners are killers, destroyers, and murderers that serve Infinitey Code. They are sent by code in missions to kill and slaughter AUs and OCs. In order to be an Executioner, they must be heartless and merciless. *Anti God *Unknown E.X.E *Ravager *Anomaly *Eraser D3mon *Sans 666.exe 'Suppliers' Suppliers help supply others with information. They also help build armies, deliver messages, Supply back up, collect knowledge, and other things of this description. They must be quick on their feet and unable to get tired, they also must have a way to get around the Multiverse quickly *Anomaly *Avery, The Lost Soul *The Great Amalgamate 'Watchers' Watchers are beings that observe actions and loyalty without being seen or noticed. They are a fundamental part of Infinitey Codes Servants and only report their findings to Virus404 or Infinitey Code. In order to be a Watcher, they must be able to observe without being detected or seen (invisibility is often useful), have the ability to sense emotions or thoughts of others, must be very aware of everything, and possess extremely disciplined stealth. *Root!Virus FLow3y *DarkMatrix!tale Asriel *NONEXISTENT Frisk 'Supporters' Supporters are beings who simply follow orders and missions tasked by Infinitey Code, Prophets, Watchers, Commanders, and 2nd In Command. They usually join Infinitey Code in hopes of obtaining something or achieving a personal agenda. They may have a (Forced) beside them if they unwillingly joined, they are the most common type of servant, *Glitch!tale Betty *Choco!tale Alloy *Underfell Asgore *Niera (Forced) *Overkill!Tale Drazen Dremurr (forced) *Overkill!Tale Animosity Undyne (forced) *Under!Infernal Sans *Baatezu!tale pit fiend Hellzavick *Solartale mad mew *Abyss Gaster *____!Tale Sans *Vengeance Undyne *Invasive Virus Froggit *Xans *Ability Viruses *Empty Ones High Priority Enemies (Contributions Are Welcomed) High Priority Enemies are beings who Infinitey Code wishes to simply Eradicate, Capture for The Great Ritual, or torture. They are usually one of the reasons why Infinitey Code cannot enter or are threats to Infinitey Codes carefully laid plans. (Note: some of these beings do not have a wiki yet but will soon) *Astral Mother *Multiverse Root Flowey *Ink!Sans *Error404 *AU Protector Toriel *CyberCore Sans *CORE Frisk *Ultimate DEF Zakaby *Omni-Balance *Primordial Undyne *Help Desk Toriel *Beyond *God Exterminator *OmniBreaker *M.E.R.C.Y members *Jack and Jake the void twins Manipulating AUs, OCs, Events, And Characters Infinitey Code likes to unfold events that lead to chaos, despair, and many other twisted things. He can manipulate the downfall of an entire civilization by whispering into the head of one paranoid beggar. His schemes go amazingly deep. Here is a few Examples of what he does In Overtale, The presidents Adopted Monster daughter has become very jealous at the lives normal people live and hates all the publicity while her father thrives in the political environment. She is getting madder and madder while Infinitey Code keeps Edging her on and weaving these feelings and allowing them to grow. Soon he will gain enough of a psychological change within her to suggest that she should kill her father and the daughter will then consider it. If she does kill her father whether she succeeds or not does not matter, for if she succeeds the humans will claim that the daughter was a plant by the monsters and then war will erupt between the humans and monsters, which the monsters will think the humans made her kill their own president just to go to war. If she fails the humans will think along the same lines of if she succeded In Under!World, 'Infinitey Code has been whispering into the mind of a new mother named Chara. Overtime Chara has begun to witness strange things such as her vision going blurry, becoming randomly light-headed, growing extremely paranoid, and hearing odd noises that are not really there, she does not know that Infinitey Code finally wormed his way completely into her head, and now she is seeing random numbers on the wall and things have rapidly accelerated. She kept hearing voices and more noises and whispering and the time came for Infinitey Code to make his move. While Chara was huddling up with her baby, Infinitey Code made her suffer a huge episode, she thought she was seeing the wall open up and a large hand was coming to grab her while bloodcurdling screaming poured out of the hole. In her hysterical attempt, she threw the baby at it, and it all ended. The visions stopped, the voices stopped, Everything stopped, including the babies cries. Chara rushed over to her son and picked him up and realized the baby was limp, once she saw his head was split she realized she killed it through excessive trauma and out of pure despair she hung herself, Infinitey Code often tells this as a funny story (the only ones who really find it funny are Prophets and Virus404) Ultimate Goal Infinitey Codes Ultimate goal is, as you all know, to recreate and be freed from his prison in order to recreate the WHOLE Undertale Multiverse. However, the reason WHY he wishes to recreate it and what he will do to it specifically is another matter. Once if ever freed, Infinitey Code will take the WHOLE Undertale Multiverse and recreate it into an Eternal pit of suffering, the Undertale Multiverse will become very similar to Infinitey Codes realm, and most of the creatures (as in EVERY OC, AU, and characters including gods) will be slaughtered, tortured beyond measure, and twisted with absolutely no hope of EVER being free. Infinitey Codes Servants will be promised, once he is freed, that they will be given WHATEVER they desire. If a being desires a whole AU to himself untouched by Infinitey Codes madness then very well, that is what you will receive. If one desires after he is freed to join up with a new army to take over the NEXT multiverse (which, after a while, gets easier and easier to do) then very well. The list goes on and on, it can include bringing back a killed family, destroying or enslaving a specific AU or enemy, and a long list of more possibilities. Quotes *“''I'm going to slowly rip everything you love apart, and no matter how much you scream, how much you cry, or how much you beg, i am going to rip you apart ...WITH A SMILE!!!” -Infinitey Code with an OC named Niera *“''The basic principles of the Fandom is quite interesting, they perceive something and then create a whole entire made-up story about it and the rest follow along, but what if the Creators of the fandom realize all the characters and stories they built ...were based on a lie''?” -Infinitey Code talking to some of the creators of the Fandom *“''Did you ever heard the phrase “to be insane, in an insane world, is to be sane.”? Well perhaps that's true, or I can make it not true! Hahahahahahaha!!!” -Infinitey Code talking to Virus404 *“''But she didn’t SEE me, she couldn’t FIND me, she couldn’t KNOW me, BUT SHE CAN HEAR ME!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!” -Infinitey Code talking as a narrator around Core Frisk * * * * Questions And Answers For quite a while I have been asked a lot of questions.....so I decided to make this section a place were frequently asked questions are answered '''Who Was The Unknown Being? The Unknown Being was a person of pure good that existed right around the first spark of the Undertale Multiverse. She may be dead but her creations have lasted beyond her time and continue to help provide protection to the Multiverse 'Why Can Infinitey Code Simply "Bust Out" If He is All-Powerful?' The reason why Infinitey Code cannot simply break out is because there are other Omnipotent beings who gaurd the whole Omniverse and realize how much of a threat Infinitey Code is 'Is Infinitey Code Human?' Now THATS a tricky question, "is Infinitey Code human?" that's a question that really has no answer. Infinitey Code is many things, nothing, anything, and everything. There is no explanation 'Can Error404 Butterfly beat Infinitey Code?' That is a interesting question and in short the answer is no. Why is this so? because butterfly channels the power of the whole Multiverse and Infinitey Code is BEYOND the multiverse, not only that but Error404 cannot use Butterfly within his realm, his form does not channel power into Infinitey Codes realm for his realm is technically not IN the Multiverse. Facts/Trivia *Infinitey Code is but one of (if not the most) powerful beings in the Undertale Multiverse and Beyond *Infinitey Code is sadistic *Infinitey Code still has a small ounce of good in him *Infinitey Code is a brilliant Manipulator *Infinitey Codes schemes can go years and years deep, even now BILLIONS of small events Infinitey Code put into motion are still rolling *Infinitey Code is considered the Ultimate Enemy *Infinitey Code loves AU themes *Infinitey Code can break the 4th wall and talk to real people *Infinitey Code is one of the few OCs that are aware that they're fictional characters in a fictional Multi/Omniverse; and were driven insane by that fact. *Infinitey Code loves 90's, Electronic, Heavy Metal, Rock, and elegent music *Infinitey Code often says billions of things at once when excited *Infinitey Code loves to watch the suffering of others, even on a multiversal scale. *Infinitey Code is very good at tempting other people *Infinitey Code killed the Unknown being *Infinitey Code is trying to find the Astral Mother *Infinitey Code has no soul unless he wishes otherwise *Infinitey Code cannot be manipulated, lied to, controlled, or hacked in any way *Infinitey Code cannot be "overpowered" unless he wishes so *Infinitey Code wishes to use Anomaly to help gather every kind of Soul *Infinitey Code has all Omni powers *Infinitey Code loves using Primordial Force Manipulation *Infinitey Codes favorite ability is Omnikenisis *Infinitey Codes strongest creation he could push into the Multiverse was Virus404 *Infinitey Code is secretly hiding Alpha!sans from Error404 *Infinitey Code loves dramatic plot twists *Infinitey Code promises Unknown E.X.E to give him his own world once Infinitey Code is freed *Infinitey Code wishes to erase CORE!Frisk and their Omega Timeline from the Omniverse. *Infinitey Code loves to mess with Player and likes to offer hints to his existence. Doing so greatly amuses him, and every time Player gets closer to finding out about the truth, Infinitey Code "pushes" away the clues leaving Player to scramble to recollect the info *Infinitey Code can wish to create his own Multiverse, AU, or world in his domain, Separate from the Fandom. The only reason Infinitey Code does not do so is that he easily gets bored and his emotions are far too unstable to keep the creation constantly together *Infinitey Code is keeping a careful eye over Unknown!Sans. Him being good and bad makes Infinitey Code cautious *Infinitey Code loves to break other minds. If one enters his domain who does not know of Infinitey Codes Existence, Infinitey Code will constantly mess with them and confuse them, (For EX, you say "who are you??" Infinitey Code responds with "who am I? a curious question...." he is immediately 100s of feet tall and you are in his palm attached to puppet strings that are guided and moved by Infinitey Codes other hand. he makes you dance for a few seconds then implodes and is standing upside down below you at your height "I am me unless I don't want to be me, then I'm not" laughs hysterically and will play mind games. *Infinitey Code is merciless *Infinitey Code is trapped in his realm and can only whisper into minds of beings who are in the Undertale Fandom *Infinitey Code is very dangerous to be around *Infinitey Code is very interested in Unknown!Sans, since he was invited to the OMEGA Timeline he could provide a valuable source of information *Infinitey Code can be charming and calculative, wild and rabid, and uncaring and unattached all at the same time. Category:OCs Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil